Sweet Night, Good Night
by RiMi-chan
Summary: February 13; She was trying her best in falling asleep. When suddenly, a Riku's text message eventually aroused her back to reality. *Not a Cross-Over*
1. Calm Before The Storm

...

Sweet Night, Good Night.

.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.

She groaned in annoyance. It was nearly 11 in the evening and she was just lying down on her bed,

_for 2 hours now._

"Why can't I just go to sleep already?" she buried her face under her soft pillow, her hand crawling towards her cell phone. She yawned as she gazed at the screen.

**1 MESSAGE FROM … **

She didn't have time to look at the sender anymore, so, she quickly opened the text message.

...

From: Riku.

2/13/11

10:58 p.m.

Hey. You still up?

...

The girl wondered, wondered why the heck her ignorant friend suddenly sent her a message in this late hour. She instantly texted her reply and went back in trying to sleep.

…

**BEEP.**

She looked at her phone again.

...

From: Riku.

2/13/11

11:03 p.m.

I can't stop thinking about someone.

...

She almost laughed at Riku's message. Then, she thought of a fitting reply and pressed send.

.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.

The silver haired teen looked at his screen, as awake as ever.

...

From: Miku.

2/13/11

11:09 p.m.

Maybe you're just inlove, Riku.

He smiled at the screen, as if she just read his mind. He typed down a few letters and finally, the button for send.

...

Then, suddenly grew nervous. Like, he ever regretted sending that message. They were friends for a long time now, after all.

_There's nothing wrong with that, right?_

_'Whatever.'_ he shrugged,

_'It's too late now.'_

.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.

She waited for his reply. Her eyelids felt so heavy, and it felt like it was truly time to sleep. She yawned,

…

**BEEP.**

_'Yeah,'_ she thought, _'After reading his message, I'll say goodnight and slack off,'_

Miku lazily looked at Riku's reply and blinked a few times before her eyes came to a focus. When she got a good look on it, her eyes boomed wide open. It was the kind of message that made her bury her face under the pillow once again.

...

From: Riku.

2/13/11

11:14 p.m.

What if it's you?

...

Maybe she won't get some sleep after all.

.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.

* * *

**(A.N.)**

I'm sorry if it's too short. But, I tried my best in making it as sweet as possible. I just can't sleep last February 13. That is also why the date's there February 13, 2011. That's one thing. Another thing is, Miku here can be anyone, based on your own opinion. It can be Miku from Vocaloid or anything. But, I still didn't do it as a cross-over because the Miku I have in mind when I wrote this was like an OC type of Miku. Although, no copyrights intended. *smiles* Last one; If you want to know what happens next (or you just liked it), please Review!


	2. Textbooks And A Kiss

I would like to give my thanks to K'r37, who told me that he/she wanted to know what happens next. This is kind of a backdrop for everything and the last part's what really happened next. I'm sorry if it's been awhile but, here I am. So, here goes.

* * *

February 12  
7:45 a.m.

The school bell rang as Destiny High students rushed inside their classrooms. Miku adjusted her position in her usual seat by the window as the classroom began to fill in with students.

Miku sighed. "Just another day to—"

"Would you just stop it?"  
"Stop what? Disagreeing with you?"

The conversation pulled her head towards the door's direction. They were fighting again; Riku and that girl. They had been going out for a few months now and things were messy as always. Maybe they just didn't know each other that much.

"No! Stop being a jerk!" The redhead girl walked out and Riku scratched his head. He turned his head to the classroom and saw Miku looking at him. She looked away.

After a few seconds, a knapsack dropped beside the seat next to her and Riku slumped on his seat. Miku pretended to read the next lesson.

"So, were you dumped?"

"Not at this time in the morning, Mi." Riku dropped his face flat on his desk.

"Okay, then." Miku flipped a page while Riku turned to face her, his head still resting on his desk. They were like this ever since the start of their junior year. The first time they met, Riku was having a hard time with his Math when Miku volunteered to help him. No payments required. Miku also saw all of Riku's countless girls, who he dumped when he was bored. This heartbreaker, soft whenever he's with his tutor.

What an unimaginable turn of events. "Do you really think she'll dump me?" he asked.

"If you keep focusing more on your beloved computer, yeah. I guess she would." Miku looked at him, meaning she was serious about her opinions about him not sleeping because of computer games. And him getting back his sleep during class hours.

"Would you?" Riku asked her, his teal green eyes staring.

"Well," Miku stared at her desk then to her best friend, "I wouldn't."

"Really?" Riku sat up straight, smiling.

"Because, I believe I can help change your bad habits." She laughed.

"Even my making-ladies-swoon-at-the-sight-of-me habit?" Riku grinned as the classroom door shut. Mr. Reo, the teacher, already entered the room. They all stood up to greet him.

Miku smiled. "Even that."

* * *

"Finals are annoying." Shana groaned as she piled some more books in her arms. Miku and Shana are childhood friends and even before they got into this school together, they already planned it.

"You are so excited about summer vacation, the beaches, the sun, the waves, the hot girls and hunks, that you cannot imagine a full exam getting between the two of you." Since then, they had been eating lunch and spending time together. Although, they weren't classmates on most of their classes. Just one though. Literature.

"Wouldn't that be a good essay for our Lit. class, Miku?" Shana looked at Miku as they fell in line for their lunch. Miku shook her head and looked at Shana.

"What were you saying?"

"Nah. Just forget it." Shana waved it off and looked around the cafeteria instead. Going back to Miku, she was thinking about giving more advice to Riku, since she always has the day they became best friends. But no matter what happens, the two of them never crossed the line of being friends and being a couple. No. Absolutely not.

When they both had their lunches on hand, they went to a two person table near the door and started eating. Shana got fried chicken while Miku got her usual cheese pizza. Miku was trying to bite down that unnecessary mozzarella cheese when she saw Riku and that girl going together to their table, along with Sora and Roxas. When they sat down, that girl sat on Riku's lap instead of her seat and kissed him fully on the mouth. Wow. Talk about an appetizer. Miku placed back her attention to Shana.

"I always hate it when you zone out like that." Shana commented, playing with her fork.

"Sorry. Just got distracted." Miku gave a sidewards thumbs-up, pointing the appetizer Riku was eating. "Too PDA for me to handle."

"But you guys are close, right? Riku and you?" Shana drank from her iced tea.

"We just study and laugh about idiots." Miku said, smiling. "That's all."

"I hope so." Shana ate a bite of Miku's pizza, "Because I don't wanna see you like that slut over there."

* * *

"Just remember and don't get confused." Miku pointed at her scribbly penmanship on her notebook, "Think of it like, 3x3 gives you 9, right? So the last number should be 9 as well. That gives us 169 if you square 13. The same thing with 14 squared.." She wrote more notes for Riku to understand, "4x4 is 16, take the last number and it'll give you 196. Remember, you have to memorize this." The lesson that was covered by the exams was about intermediate algebra and some square roots. Miku decided to do the squaring first to warm up.

"Okaay." Riku sighed and reviewed their notes again. Like what Shana said earlier, finals were coming so they needed to study too. Miku originally planned them to study in the library because it would be quiet enough but Riku insisted they should study underneath this big tree instead. And infront of them is the soccer club practising. Great. But Riku says it's a 2-in-1; his personal no-pay tutor and a television. Miku sighed at his imagination.

"So, can you recite it now?" In the end, Miku just collected few books she thought they would need from the library and proceeded here. She just hoped that Riku's television won't be much of a distraction.

"Uhh, okay." Riku was about to hand the notebook but he pulled it back again. "Wait! Just one more glimpse."

Miku laughed. "Take your time, Ri."

"Stop calling me that, Mi."

"What? You call me by my first syllable all the time, RI."

"Well, it doesn't sound so masculine like Riku. So stop." He dropped the notebook and cleared his throat. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Okay." Miku smirked. "12 squared?"

"144."

"14?"

"1..196!"

"Good. 11 squared?"

"121."

"How about 15 squared?"

"225."

"13?" Miku grabbed the notebook on the floor to start writing down some more notes.

"169." Riku grinned.

"Okay. That's great." Miku said while Riku pumped his fist. She then handed the notebook over again, "How about let's do 16 to 20 now?"

Riku yawned and instantly lied down on the grass, facing away from her. "I'm tired."

"Do you really want to pass or not?" Miku nagged pulling Riku to face her.

"I want to but.." He did face her, "Let's just do it tomorrow." But he turned to watch the soccer team instead. Miku sighed. That's why he's just hanging on the passing score, or sometimes just merely below it. He has the potential, a good memory, really. But he just slacks off too much and doesn't pay any attention at all.

Miku sees that and wants to bring out Riku's best in him. That is what motivates her to tutor him. Even if he is a heartbreaker.

"Then it's not my fault if your mother doesn't buy you a new CPU when she finds out you failed one test, okay?" Miku packed up her books inside her messenger bag and tossed their notes to Riku's side. She stood up. "See you tomorrow."

But Riku's hand immediately gripped her arm. "No, don't go yet. I—wait, vertigo." He began waving sideways when his palm met the tree.

"Are you okay?" Miku immediately assisted him to sit down again. Idiot. Didn't even sat up for moment for his blood flow to—

"Got you." Their faces were separated by an inch when Miku realized that Riku played her all along. Riku let their noses touch. "Only _you_ get vertigo, remember?"

She turned slightly red due to embarrassment. Riku leaned in and quickly kissed her cheek. He smiled just when a familiar voice calls for Riku. Miku was left speechless when Riku pulled back.

"Hi, honey!" Lisa, Riku's redhead girlfriend, came into view, knelt down and kissed Riku full on the lips. Her full curls are gorgeous compared to Miku's messy brunette hair that was currently tied into a bun.

"You're studying with her again?" Lisa was smiling at Miku, but she could feel the bitterness that was in her tone. Only Riku didn't see it.

"Yep. Greatest tutor in the world." He grinned. Miku smiled and stood up.

"I'd better go." She gladly walked out on the two of them and headed straight home, wondering if that kiss probably meant anything at all.

* * *

I posted the next chapter too. To satisfy your cravings. *grins*


	3. Drunk?

February 13  
12:01 p.m.

By the time Shana and Miku were at the cafeteria, Miku was sure that Riku's kiss didn't mean anything at all. Besides the fact that he only said Good morning to her on their first class and nothing else furthermore, Riku was there again at their table, or to say, on one knee the floor near their table, professing his love to Lisa(reciting some poem or another essay he got someone to make for this event) while handing out a bouquet of roses. When he was done, Lisa was crying and hugging him, telling people around her that it was their anniversary today. Although everyone knows it's a monthsary instead of an anniversary. People "aww"ed at them and later on continued eating.

Miku sighed at the scene and was offered a lunch by the cook. But she grabbed a strawberry milk carton instead.

* * *

"And so, the separation begins. Huh. Good plot." Miku murmured to herself as she waited underneath that big tree in front of the soccer field, "Boy meets girl. Boy likes other girls. Girl seems to be attached to boy. Boy has other girls. Girl only has boy. Boy flirts with girl. Girl is now confused. Now what should be the solution?"

"You talk too fast." Riku came out of his hiding, which was behind the tree Miku was at and sat next to her. Miku was about to turn red but managed to squeeze in some cool oxygen in her cheeks. "You're late."

"I thought we were going to the library this time. I was waiting there. Did you get the books already?" He asked in a formal manner. Miku nodded a yes and began flipping the pages.

"Hey Riku!"

"Roxas! What's up?" Riku gave Roxas a high-five as Roxas sat with them. He smiled, his blue eyes shimmering.

"Miku."

Miku nodded, "Roxas."

After his greeting, he slumped back on the trunk of the tree. "My cousin's having a party tonight. Wanna come?"

"What time?" Riku asked. Miku looked at him.

"Later at 6." Roxas' eyes lit up again. "But right now we're going have a basketball game to play against him and his classmates. Sora's coming too."

"Uhh, just hold on a bit." Riku told Roxas.

"Sure. I'll just check on Sora." Roxas stood up and jogged towards the soccer team.

Riku looked at Miku for confirmation. Miku smiled, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Riku smiled and helped Miku pack up their books and notes again.

"Be sure about that." Miku halfheartedly closed her bag.

"Is it okay? Do you want to come?" Riku smiled as he closed his bag and lent Miku a hand as she stood up.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine." Miku smiled, lips closed.

"Okay." He held her arm and pressed it, "Gotta go. See you later."

In the distance, Miku saw Riku and Lisa together again, along with Sora and Roxas. Lisa clung to Riku like he was her life support.

"I'm starting to feel like a third wheel already."

* * *

From: Riku.  
2/13/11  
11:14 p.m.

What if it's you?

Miku buried her face on her pillow until she can no longer hold her breath. She inhaled deeply and sighed. No sleeping tonight either, then.

She texted a reply and after a few seconds, her phone rang. She answered the call.

"Mi, sweetheart. Good evening to you!" Riku said, his voice rough and slurry.

"Are you drunk?" Miku asked him. She could hear party music and people shouting.

"If you call 5 shots of teq drunk!" Riku suddenly burst out laughing and then he became serious.  
"Can you believe it? Lisa dumped me! Lisa fucking hot Ashford dumped me!"

"Huh? Why? What happened?"

"Even after that dashing thing I did in front of the whole cafeteria, her majesty still wasn't convinced." He suddenly had a British accent ringing through Miku's ear. Bad case of being drunk.

"And now I'm here in this corridor and my friend's party is downstairs and more drinks and, wait. It isn't our anniversary today. We only lasted 5 months! Exactly 5 months!"

Miku thought, is Lisa already that important to him? How in the world would he be serious about her? She closed her eyes for a moment. "Convinced that what, Riku?" Miku asked, trying to find out if she can help in any way.

"I don't even know why I got drunk in the first place. First, it was-wait. I don't know the first, right?" He laughed, "Second thing I know is that I'm drunk! Wow. That makes complete sense. Complete sense—!"

"Riku, answer me!" Miku yelled at him, trying to snap him out of his shallow daze. It did work, nonetheless. Riku has been drunk a few times before though, but they rarely talked late at night. "Don't be such an asshole."

Riku's eyes widened and then closed. "Asshole, huh."

"Yes. You are an asshole for being drunk. Then texting me some useless things and kissing me and—"

"Woah woah. Wait. Stop there. My feelings just got hurt. Ouch. I'm bleeding already." Riku faked a pain-filled groan.  
"I meant those things. Really."

"No. You don't. You have Lisa."

"I have you." He paused a millisecond before he said the last word, making it hang in the air longer. Miku blushed.

"What are you talking ab—"

"Let me explain it clearly. Lisa is jealous of Miku. Miku is smarter than Lisa. Lisa is sexier than Miku but Miku knows Riku better. So, Miku wins Riku!" He said a cheer for himself and took a sip from his glass. "Kinda like how you described us awhile ago back at that tree."

Miku shook her head. "Look, you're just drunk. You'll probably forget everything once you wake up the next morning. I'll just go. You'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Waiwaiwait! Don't go yet!" Riku held the cellphone closer to his ear, as if it would make Miku closer to him.

"I'm tired. And I don't believe anything you confessed to me. And I have Lit. essays to pass tomorrow."

"But where art thou lit. essays?"

"They're in my bag, asshole. Waiting to be edited." Miku rolled her eyes.

"Stop calling me that." Riku grunted, "I bet they're here, resting inside my bag."

Miku sat up, suddenly alert. "No, they're in MY bag."

"Fine, I'll just check mine." Miku heard Riku's bag zipper open and a ruffle of papers.

"Hm. Let's see. Here. Gaiety Boulevard." Riku cleared his throat and continued reading. Miku gasped. "'People choose to be happy, not the other way around.' one man said. Why do people choose to be sad, anyway? Shouldn't everyone choose the positive instead of the negative? The thing is—"

"Stop! Stop reading it!" Miku turned red and hurriedly got out of bed. "I'm coming there and I'm gonna take those. They're not safe with you." She squeezed her phone with her cheek and shoulder while putting on her teal chucks. Since Riku was in no condition to go to their house, Miku just planned on getting there instead.

"Fine, fine. You win." Riku slurred and placed back the papers he read.

"Where are you, you idiot?" Miku got her wallet out from her bag and stuffed it in her back pocket. Her parents weren't home because of their work, night shifts. So they usually arrive at 5 to 6 in the morning. Which gives Miku no trouble of going out at times like these.

"I'm an idiotic asshole now, huh. How bad you hurt my feelings." Riku murmured. Miku rolled her eyes and closed their door. She decided to play the game too.

"Don't worry, love. I'm coming there to get my babies back. What's your cousin's address?"

"You meant _our_ babies."

"Riku, please. The address." Miku sighed.

* * *

Miku took a bus ride to Centennial Village, about 20 minutes away from their school and 25 from their house. The village was made by some company who just celebrated their 100 years, thus Centennial. It was closer to the city and as Miku saw it, a whole new kind of people lived there, compared to them who are just near the shore. Tall buildings, big houses, so many cars, flashy stores, adults shouting at their phones and all that. She was used to their quiet atmosphere, unlike here.

She got off one block from the village itself and started to walk around. There was this white 2-story house that had booming party music, strobe lights, cars parked at the front, a gnome beside the porch and a couple kissing at the corner.

"Yep. This is probably the house." Miku murmured and started to walk towards the door. Before she held the knob, the door opened from the inside. A blond guy had his arms around the two ladies walking beside him and laughed. They reeked of alcohol, Miku exhaled.

She made her way through the crowd. The house was bigger in the inside than what it looked like outside. It's surprising how much people were in the house. She looked around to try find Riku but she just bumped at people and got pushed away.

"Look where you're going!" The ashen blond guy with a blue bonnet looked at Miku from head to toe, judging her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." Miku spoke, almost squeaking like a rat. The crowd became silent, watching them.

"Loosen up, Seifer. This is a party, not a judicial court." A tall spiky haired guy casually placed his arms around Miku's shoulders. Miku tried not to flinch at this stranger's touch as Seifer tched.

The guy chuckled and shouted to the DJ.  
"Put the music back up!" Then, party left off where it had stopped.

"Thank you for that." Miku smiled at him.

"The name's Cloud. I personally don't like bullying myself." He smiled too and held out his hand.

She shook it. "Miku."

"Ahh. You're that girl." Cloud looked around. "Roxas!"

"Yeah?" Roxas emerged from the kitchen, sipping a red colored drink. He smiled when he saw Miku.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Miku tried to smile. Actually, as much as she doesn't want anybody to know, she hated being inside a crowd. All those bodies pressed into hers, their breathing hot against her face. That's why she doesn't like to go out that much. She's more of a home bound person, and maybe that's why she was being pinballed by the other people awhile ago.

"I'll leave you to him. Nice meeting you, Miku." Cloud smiled and walked away towards his peers.

"So, you finally met my cousin." Roxas said as he poured Miku the same drink he has in his hand awhile ago.

"He's a nice guy." Miku commented as she took a sip. Strawberry. Then sparkles at the end. She sipped some more.

"Wait. Have you seen Riku?"

"Riku." Roxas thought to himself too. "Maybe he's upstairs."

"Okay. I'll just go get him." Miku pointed the stairs.

"I'll take you to where he is." Roxas offered with a smile.

They squeezed into the crowd again, this time Miku closely followed Roxas so that she won't get dizzy again. By the time they reached the stairs,

"Lisa and Riku broke up." Roxas mentioned then laughed a little.

"Yeah." Miku smiled but was erased instantly, "Wait. How did you know?"

"The whole house knows. Lisa screamed at him an hour ago at the kitchen."

"She screamed what?"

"You don't wanna know." Roxas chuckled.

"But you want me to know, don't you?"

"Okay, fine. She said, 'You can be with Miku and study with her forever, asshole.' with triple exclamation points." Roxas stopped infront of the door at the end of the corridor.

Miku covered her mouth from gasping. "Oh God. She said that?" She felt her heart breaking. Well, not yet exactly. Just cracking. There she was awhile ago, calling Riku an asshole, reminding him of his fight with Lisa. How stupid of her.

"Yep." Roxas nodded. "By the way, Riku passed out from being drunk a little while ago. Cloud let him use the guest room for now. Just do what you need to do."

With all means necessary, just getting her essays was what she really needed to do. "Thanks, Roxas." Miku said as she opened the door.

Roxas smiled at her and walked away. "See ya later!"

She saw Riku flat on the bed, snoring, as she flicked on the lights on the desk. She can't help but smile because this is the first time she'd ever seen him vulnerable like this.

She walked towards the side of the bed, where his bag was. She found them still in one piece and folded it, putting it inside her other pocket. She'll have to retype them somehow tomorrow and pass it before school ends. Work, work, work.

She sat down on the floor and stared at Riku, his pale face facing her. It would be a crime to disturb his peaceful sleep but she didn't know why she had this feeling that she couldn't leave him like this.

Miku knelt on the floor and touched his hair and cheeks. How come they were soft like hers? His hand suddenly caught hers on his cheek as his brows knitted together. His hand trailed on Miku's arm and shoulders, giving her goosebumps, until he reached her face. He touched everything, her eyes, nose, brows, lips and even eyelashes. As if Riku was identifying her.

"Miku." He murmured, his eyes still closed. Miku felt a lump inside her throat. Riku's teal blue eyes fluttered open.

"I'm glad you're here."

Miku smiled as Riku closed his eyes again. Those goosebumps were still on her skin.

"Why?"

"Why not?" He smiled.

The silence grew between them.

"I have to go home. Goodnight." Miku stood up, but Riku's hand pulled her to sit on the bed instead. "Riku." She groaned, slightly irritated.

"I'll take you home." Riku murmured. "5 minutes." He turned to the other side of the bed and hugged a pillow.

Miku yawned. "Okay. Five minutes."

* * *

Miku's eyes instantly opened, as if someone woke her up. But there was no one. In fact, she and Riku was alone in the guest room, his arms over her stomach and his legs entangled with hers. She overslept. She panicked and immediately sat upright, only to find vertigo hitting her square in the face.

"Lie down. It's Saturday." Riku murmured as Miku closed her eyes to regain focus. When her head cleared, she opened them again.

"No, it's not. It's Friday." Miku got out of bed. "Get out of bed, you lazy thing. What time is it?" She looked around for a clock. Fortunately there was one on the desk. 5 in the morning.

"Five more min—"

"Fine. I'll just leave, then." Miku grabbed her bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Anything but that." Riku sat up, ran his hands through his hair to fix it and grabbed his bag too. They tiptoed out of the house, avoiding some sleeping out bodies on the floor, while Riku found his lost tie on someone else's neck. Miku rolled her eyes. They closed the door silently as the cold morning air blew mercilessly on them. Miku shivered, Riku placed his arms around her as they walked towards a silver Toyota.

"Are you okay to drive?" Miku asked as Riku opened the door for her.

"Yes. Because _you _are my passenger." Riku started the ignition and smiled. "But if you're still not convinced, you could always put your seat belt on."

* * *

I'm sorry if Riku's kinda weird here in my story. I hope you would be as open minded as I am. *smiles* Anyway, if you _still _want more, like how K'r37 wanted it, just drop a review and I'll be glad to continue it. If you hated it, well, I'll accept that. Just feel free to tell me anything you have in mind. Ja!


End file.
